


No One's Dying

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letowrites/gifts).



> Well this is lateeee but HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAGHDAAAAA!!!

Shouyou had long since lost track of who was touching him, losing himself in the hands that traced every inch of his body in tantalizingly soft touches. 

He ached to be touched harder, both hated and loved when the hands would leave his body and he was left yearning for any kind of touch, even the feather light ones, unable to know when the hands would be back because of the silky blindfold obstructing his view. 

Hands and ankles tied so he was spread eagle across the silk sheets beneath him, open and vulnerable to his two lovers, Shouyou strained against his bindings futilely. Wishing he could alleviate some of the pressure in his groin. 

His lovers would only touch his hardness in passing, barely grazing him as the continued to map his body, occasionally tugging at the butt plug, causing him to mewl as they pushed it back in. 

They’d been doing this for what felt like hours and Shouyou was trembling with the need more release, unable to come due to the cock ring that had been slipped onto him after he was tied up. 

Needy moans left his mouth, unable to keep them to himself but not really caring. He knew exactly what his moans did to his lovers and relished in the brief pauses of their hands against his heated flesh.

Without warning his member was engulfed in a tight, wet, heat causing him to cry out, only to have his cry muffled by another mouth against his own. 

Cool metal ran along the underside of his cock causing him to shiver, briefly he realized that it was Hajime’s mouth wrapped around him but then his tongue was lapping at the precum coming from his slit and all coherent thought was lost. 

“Flip over for me, Shouyou.” Daichi’s voice purred into his ear, finally stopping the assault on his mouth and Shouyou swore he could’ve come just from that voice if he wasn’t wearing that damn cock ring. 

Wondering when his restraints had been removed Shouyou forced himself onto his front, briefly rutting himself against the silk sheets needing release only to be pulled up by his hips. 

“Someone’s eager.” Hajime chuckled before running his tongue along Shouyou’s spine causing him to shiver. Shouyou loved when Hajime ran his piercing along his body.

“Now don’t move, Shouyou.” Daichi spoke, voice huskier than usual.

Shouyou nodded against the bed, clenching the sheets in his hands as both Hajime and Daichi’s hands left his body. 

The bed dipped as both Hajime and Daichi came back, one in front of Shouyou and one behind. A hand nestled into his hair, pulling gently as the person behind him gently tugged at the butt plug. Shouyou whimpered as it came out, feeling empty until someone slowly inserted themselves into Shouyou’s tight ring.

Shouyou practically screamed as metal brushed against his prostrate, mind latching onto the fact that it was Daichi filling him. Daichi set a slow, nearly torturous pace, making sure to hit Shouyou’s prostrate every time. 

Tears came to his eyes but were quickly wiped away by Hajime, who then removed the blindfold, pulling Shouyou up to ravage his mouth. Shouyou kissed him back with the same enthusiasm, moaning at the new angle before he broke the kiss, falling onto his hands and urging Hajime to kneel in front of him.

Shouyou opened his mouth, not moving from where he was, raising his eyebrows at Hajime. 

“Tease.” Hajime whispered out, smirking slightly as he lined himself up to Shouyou’s mouth, slowly pushing himself into the tight heat. Shouyou moaned, loving the feeling of Hajime’s heavy member resting against his tongue. Relaxing his throat, Shouyou took Hajime even further until he was fully seated inside of Shouyou’s mouth. 

Daichi had stopped thrusting inside of him and Shouyou pushed back against him, grinding onto his hot member and he quickly got the message, thrusting inside of him. 

Every moan Shouyou let out vibrated against Hajime as he slowly thrust into Shouyou’s mouth. Shouyou moved his head back to suck on the tip of Hajime’s cock, lightly flicking his tongue along his slit, earning a groan that went straight to Shouyou’s straining cock. 

Hajime’s cock twitched in his mouth as it sank back into the tight heat, everyone’s pace becoming increasingly erratic as they neared their completion. Daichi gripped Shouyou's hips in a bruising grip, thrusting deeply into Shouyou making sure to hit Shouyou's prostrate with every thrust. 

Shouyou couldn't keep the moans from bubbling up his throat as his prostrate was abused. The vibrations set Hajime off and hot sperm coated the inside of Shouyou's mouth before he slipped out of the tight heat, pumping the rest of his release onto Shouyou's face before sliding down the bed. Shouyou peered over his shoulder, watching as Hajime and Daichi kissed.

Another rough thrust hit his prostrate and he was begging. Begging for release which Hajime granted, slipping the cock ring off of him. Shouyou screamed as his orgasm hit him, tightening down on Daichi who stilled inside of him as he found his own release. 

Shouyou collapsed forward onto the bed, gasping for air as Daichi slipped out of him. Hajime came to lie beside him, stealing a quick kiss as he brushed Shouyou's hair away from his forehead. 

Daichi laid on the other side of Shouyou, pulling him into his arms and nuzzling the side of his neck. 

"Next time I'm tying up one of you guys." Shouyou said, eyes drifting shut to the sound of his lovers laughter, smiling as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
